bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
Bear's Big Costume Party (Transcript)
Transcript taken from "Bear's Big Costume Party", Season 4, episode 8, 128th episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, What's That Smell? and Bear Prepares Their Friends to Dress Up on Halloween Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin Tell me, did you just wrap a candy bar? 'Cause you smell so sweet like a candy bar. {Cut to: Living Room - Bear approaches his friends.} Bear: {excitingly} Hey, guys. I am signing up for a Halloween party! Bear talks about Halloween (The famous holiday tradition!), What Are You Gonna Be For Halloween? and What Do You Think? {The word "Halloween" appears below. An animated pumpkin appears.} You'd might be a rhino. And rhinos live in a jungle. Let me do this, please! You could be a friendly ghost who haunts a cemetery or a wacky werewolf who is big and gross and hairy You could be a Martian with nostrils slimy green and who said "boo?" Was that you? You could be a superhero or his little brother A bat whose brains are oozing in one ear and out the other Just think of what you'll see when all the spooks are free So What Are You Gonna Be for Halloween? On Halloween with lots of creatures on parade on Halloween Hey, you don't need to be afraid and all your friends will be surprised to see you in your cool disguise 'Cause Halloween's the time that trick-or-treat has come to visit Hey, that isn't you inside that costume there... or is it? 'Cause you might be a skeleton or a fairy queen A seven-headed monster whose every head is green Or maybe you'll be something that no one's ever seen So What Are You Gonna Be for Halloween? For Halloween? For Halloween? Bear Catches Tutter Eating the Candy / Gets Spooked by Ojo Bear: Wow, you guys know a lot about dressing up on Halloween. Say! Let me just grab my bowl and--- (realizes there aren't any candy left) huh? What the...? Where's all my candy? Where is it? (looks under the table) Did you look everywhere? Did you? (Tutter pops up) Dah! (Tutter screams (twice) with a bunch of candy stains on his mouth. Bear screams (twice) too.) Bear: (pants) Oh...oh...that's...oh, that's just a thief who ate all of my candy. There...is Tutter. Say hello, Tutter. Tutter: Oh, Hi, Bear. Bear: Hi, Tutter. You ate all my candy! And why is there food stain on the corner of your mouth, Tutter? Tutter: It was cheese. I could've been eating my cheese on Halloween. Bear: (not happy) Oh, you ate all my candy; you mouse thief! If we don't give the candy to everything, there'd be no trick or treaters to give someone. And if we don't trick or treat the candy during this party, we are going to cancel it! Tutter: (gasps) Please, Bear. It's not my fault! Bear: Oh, what a relief. But, PLEASE try not to eat your candy anymore. Do you hear me? Tutter: (sadly) I hear you, Bear. Oh, I'm not really Tutter. Bear: Then...who are you? Tutter: (delighted) Well... (reaches into the costume box) I just have to look at my giant box and find out! (reveals to be inside the knight's outfit) Why, I'm Tutter the Great! Bear: (pause) That's it? THAT'S what you want for Halloween? (Tutter nods.) Then why do you have an armor outfit and not the pumpkin outfit? (Ojo approaches with a bat outfit.) Ojo: Eek eek eek eek eek! (approaches Tutter) Zoinky doinkies! I've been dressing up for Halloween so long, I remembered I'm a bat! Tutter: (gasps) Gah! Please don't eat me, Ojo! It's not food! Take my candy. Please! Bear: Eat you? You're letting Ojo eat Tutter? Yuck. Get out of here! (Tutter runs away and exits the kitchen.) Ojo: Gosh. I'm in way too deep! Bear: Ojo, are you only 100% sure you want to give the Halloween candy? Ojo: Of course I do. Worst of all, I love scaring people! (shows her fangs) With my fangs! Bear: Ugh! That's because you scared Tutter away! Ojo: Bear, please confess this immediately. Are you sure you don't like scaring people? Bear: (sadly) N--- No. Ojo: That's...that's why I thought! Okay. I'll just go outside. (approaches the kitchen door) Eek eek eek eek eek eek! (opens it up and leaves) Bear: Ojo, where are you going? Why are you walking out the door? (The kitchen door closes.) Come back here! Shadow's Halloween Tale Bear: (groans) I knew this was a bat idea! What type of nuisance would Ojo scare a mouse? (sighs, but hears some kind of foreign laughing offset) Wait a minute. What was that sound? (puts hand in his ear and hears another laugh) That sounded sort of liked Shadow. (stands up and leaves the kitchen) (Cut to: Upstairs Hallway) Bear: I know Shadow's a tricky sort, but if we look real hard and sing a special song, she'll appear. (the camera pans out) Ready? ♪ Oh! Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ (spots at some two yellow doors) ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ (No response. He runs to the lens and the camera pans to the left.) ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ (touches his forehead) ♪ Where could Shadow be? ♪♪ (Nothing. He hollers it right out.) Shadow! (Shadow appears on the left wall and giggles.) Bear: (turns to see Shadow on the left wall and jumps in surprise) There you are, Shadow. Happy Halloween. What are you doing this afternoon? Shadow: Oh, I'm just around in the laboratory (her hands make a stirring gesture) making some hazelnut soup to any trick or treaters like a scientific witch. In an old broom. Bear: That sounds like fun! Anywho; Shadow, do you happen to have a scary Halloween story for us today? Shadow: I do, Bear. I do. Let me see if my fancy tale could scare up! Just watch. (glitter shines) Shadow: (singing) What Do Shadows Do For Halloween? First, we wash ourselves squeaky clean And float gently about to dry You won't see us because we're shy Then we sit in moonlight in the trees Whisper secrets with the leaves Hide in a dark corner and giggle silhouette flips on the wall (as a 2-D dimension) and giggles. Shadow: Under a street lamp merrily wiggle Tiptoe lightly upon the fog Sing woefully with a frog Frog: Ribbit. Man: Ribbit. Frog: Ribbit. Man: Ribbit. Shadow: Jump through Jack-O-Lantern light Scarecrow stories by a bonfire bright Bonfire Guy: There once was a scarecrow who was the greatest scarecrow of all time. Shadow: But a favorite Halloween thing to do Is to go trick or treating with you Girl in Witch Outfit: (in a girl voice) Trick or treat. Give us something to eat. (glitter shines) Bear: Wow. That was a great story. Shadow, was anyone out there going trick or treating? I am not even dressed up yet! Shadow: Oh, he'll be there soon; Bear. This is about giving them candy, not giving them multiple tricks! Ooh...I remember now. I could've gotten more costumes that night. (sighs) Well, I'm out to fly with my old broom. And anywho if you want to hear more scary stories... (eerily) try and catch me right here soon! (waves and disappears) Bear: See you later, Shadow. Thanks for the Halloween tip! (laughs) It's almost time for our costume party. And it feels like some Halloween party (raises his finger) is coming on. (exits the hallway) Trick or Treat! We're going trick or treating We shout a scary greeting We wore spooky costumes out through the neighborhood Head to the door and say, "Trick or Treat!" We're going trick or treating We shout a scary greeting We wore spooky costumes out through the neighborhood Head to the door and say, "Trick or Treat!" We're going trick or treating We shout a scary greeting We wore spooky costumes out through the neighborhood Head to the door and say, "Trick or Treat!" There's one more house to visit, but no one knows it's me. We'll go trick or treating We shout a scary greeting We're back to the house we went out through the neighborhood Head back to the door and say, "Trick or Treat!" Bear and His Friends Go to The Otter Pond Together / Tell Luna About It / The Goodbye Song {Cut to: The Otter Pond with Halloween decorations} Bear: Ah, the stars. The beautiful, starry night. Nice Halloween night, eh guys? {They all cheer. Tutter enters with a pumpkin outfit.} Tutter: B-- Bear? I ate all of my candy...again. Jacques: Oh, Ojo. Don't trick me with my Halloween costume. Ojo: Wait, Bear! Look! It's Luna! Everyone: Hi, Luna. Luna: Hello, my fellow crew! Happy Halloween, everyone. Thank you for coming to my party. How did it go so well? And How was your day in The Big Blue House? Bear: Mmmm...not so scary, Luna. When I was at the kitchen, he found out that Tutter ate all of his candy. So, I came here to go trick or treating with me and everyone! (Everyone cheered.) Doc Hogg: (as a bodybuilder) Halloween would lost his weight! Hah! That main ol' moon let me told ya, but then you're the moon! More like the Halloween moon! Jeremiah Tortoise: Can't you see I'm walking, Luna? Bear: Luna, citizens say that Halloween's boring. Luna: What do you mean, you're making Halloween boring? Bear: And wanting Big Old Bullfrog to be a little more scary with Ojo? Ojo: All right, Bear. How's this? (makes scary bat sounds) (This causes Big Old Bullfrog to croak loudly, and hops away.) Luna: Ooh. Despite to that look on your face, that Ursa hasn't went to this Halloween the whole time! Bear: That's true, Luna. Luna: I knew you'd say that, Bear. So I thought I arranged a little surprise for you. Bear: Huh? A surprise? A mainly surprise this Happy Halloween? Even for me? Luna: Yes, Bear. Since you've been so kind to me, I just thought I arranged a visit with an old friend of yours on my special night. Bear: Really? Luna: Mm-hmm. Your friend Ursa. (Ursa enters to see them.) And there she is! Bear: Really? I never knew Ursa had a farm in Spain. Is that true? Luna: Oh, Yes, Bear. When I rise above Ursa's farm in Spain, we had the loveliest talks about her day. Bear: Wow. I didn't know that. Did you? Well, guys. It's time for my Halloween party, but this party isn't over yet! Luna: Oh, I see. Well, everyone; Bear: Now that everybody is here, let the party begin! All: Yay! {Scene dissolves. Luna was still performing a Halloween night in the pond.} Jacques: What a great party. I could not eat another thing. How about you? Luna: Someday this party is such a great night. Like the Diwali and Saints Eve. Bear: Where did you see it? Luna: First of November. Tutter: (yawning) This is not November, Luna. This is the 31st of October. Grandma Flutter: (gasps) My little angel! You are here! Aw, are you sleepy, Tutter. A sleepy, little angel. Tutter: (sighs) Thank goodness, you are back Granny. I...uh, I was one that he ate of his candy. What? I'm awake, I'm awake, and I... (yawning) I often dozed off when I am a candy thief. Grandma Flutter: He is the candy thief? Bear: He sure is, Flutter. Luna? Luna: This was a such wonderful party. Bear: It sure was, Luna. Luna: But I think some of guests are getting a little tired and I must rise and shine my light over the rest of the world. Ursa: Luna, before you go, could we all sing a song together? Bear: Oh, yes. We still have time for a song. Luna: Well, you know my favorite song, Bear. Would you like to sing it? Bear: Oh, yes. We'd love to. Tutter Accepts Bear's Apology / Signs Off {Cut to: Kitchen - The Halloween decorations are put away.} Tutter: (yawning) This is a great party, Bear. A great, scary, Halloween party. Worst of all, I ate all the candy this Halloween season. I stayed up late. Didn't I? Bear: You certainly did, Tutter, you certainly did. I am so bad to say this, but I am so sorry for eating all the Halloween candy. We'll do it again tomorrow. Tutter: Oh, that's okay, Bear. I'll sleep and get out for tomorrow...oh, the pillow's talking. Well, Good night, Bear. Bear: Good Night, Tutter. (laughs) So, thank you for enjoying your Halloween visit too and Well, Thanks for visiting the Big Blue House. Wasn't it great seeing everybody? (laughs) Bye, and Happy Halloween. (turns the light off) Oh. I almost forgot. (turns it back on) By the way, no party would be complete without you. And no party would be any part of the holiday, so Happy Halloween to Woodland Valley and everyone! (spots a few friends telling about dressing up on Halloween behind the table and turns to the camera) Er, I mean, (leans closer to the audience with his ear) Happy Halloween to You. (normal voice) One more scary thing, Don't let anything scare you. So, I'll see you next time and... (Ursa enters and cuts Bear's sentence off.) Ursa: Bear? Vamos, Bear! Let's go look at the stars. Bear: Oh, right. I was just saying good night to everybody. Ursa: (gasps) Oh! fantastico! It was so nice meeting you. I heard so much about you. Buenas noches. That means... Both: Good night. (The episode ends, and SO the closing credits play.) (Cue logos!) Shadow Projects Dog: Happy Halloween! (The Jim Henson Television logo now appears.) Category:Transcripts Category:Season 4 Transcripts